gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Theavatar327
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Lancer Assault Rifle page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- The Forgotten Jedi (Talk) 14:28, July 18, 2011 Dates Please find the dates before placing "unknown date" in articles. Continued editing.--JacktheBlack 19:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind What you are doing, but the battle articles in Coalition's End are mine. That why I started editing on Gearspedia this is why i wanted to buy the book more then anything. --JacktheBlack 19:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I haven't read Coaliton's End, but I'm getting it soon, so don't mind me with book even when I read it. So what battle articles are you referring to?--Theavatar327 19:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Any battles mention in the book. And how do you know about the Serano ocean then? Don't make articles from COGEND if you don't have a source at hand.--JacktheBlack 19:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : : :Well allright then. And at the category page, Locations, I saw the Serano Ocean page, which did not exist. So I thought that it should be created and I created it. And later when I get the book and I start reading, hopefully there is some information about it described in the book, and I could add to it.--Theavatar327 20:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Please Do not make anymore articles until you actully can follow the manual of style. Also, do you even have Coalition's End?--The Forgotten Jedi 18:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *All right if you say so. And I got it yesterday.--Theavatar327 18:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) **You still aren't following the MoS. Seriously, stop making pages until you figure it out.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) **Allright, I got it now. I'll take a long look at the Manual of Style. However, I must say that except for a few problems with the pages that I had created, it is for the most part following the MoS.--Theavatar327 14:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ***Just make sure you add categories, the game tag, and do references correctly, and do not speculate.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ***I think I got most of those parts though. But what is the game tag?--Theavatar327 19:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ****You didn't get the references correct for sure. You were doing them the wrong way. Game tags go at the top of a page. Try and edit any page and they will be the first thing you see at the top. They mark what games, books, or comics that charcter or thing has appeared in.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ****Allright thanks.--Theavatar327 02:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Stop capitalizing words that don't need to be caitalized.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Allright, I wont.--Theavatar327 13:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC)